1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an apparatus for adjusting a distance between a suction brush and a surface to be cleaned, i.e., a height of the suction brush from the surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general vacuum cleaner includes a cleaner body in which a motor is installed to generate a suction force, and a suction brush disposed at a bottom of the cleaner body to face a surface to be cleaned.
The suction brush is provided with a brush member, which cleans dirt from the surface to be cleaned while being rotated by the suction force generated in the cleaner body. As the brush member, one selected from a fur brush and a duster brush may be employed.
According to the vacuum cleaner with the construction as described above, when the user moves the suction brush along the surface to be cleaned, the dirt on the surface to be cleaned is taken in the cleaner body by the suction force generated therein, and thus the surface to be cleaned is cleaned.
On the other hand, the suction brush is provided with an apparatus for adjusting a distance between the suction brush and the surface to be cleaned, i.e., a height of the suction brush from the surface to be cleaned. Such a suction brush height adjusting apparatus includes a height adjusting knob rotatably disposed on the suction brush, and a supporting member to support the height adjusting knob.
According to the suction brush height adjusting apparatus, as the user rotates the height adjusting knob, the distance between the suction brush and the surface to be cleaned is adjusted.
Since the height adjusting knob is installed in an inserting hole or recess of the suction brush, to smoothly rotate the height adjusting knob, a predetermined space should be built between the height adjusting knob and the inserting hole or recess. Accordingly, during the cleaning operation, fine dirt, such as dust, may enter the space built between the height adjusting knob and the inserting hole or recess. If the entered dirt is not removed from the space, but tied up therein, a problem may occur, in that the rotation of the height adjusting knob is restricted due to the tied-up dirt.